Cachorros
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a unos cachorros para los héroes máximos de BajoTerra


Cachorros

En este fic los chicos van a tener un cierto problemin con cachorros de sabueso para babosas, cuanto problema puede ser cuidar a unos cachorros, no es tan fácil, ustedes que opinan

Todo comienza cuando toda la banda de Shane sale a dar un paseo de vigilancia, de repente ven que alguien arroja una bolsa de basura a ellos al principio no les importo pero

Kord: chicos es mi imaginación o esa bolsa se está moviendo

Eli: tienes razón

Trixie: eso es muy extraño mejor salgamos de aquí

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico asegura que no hay nada que temer mientras no venga hacia nosotros

Alfa: alto, escuchan eso

Delta: se escuchan como unos quejidos

Gamma: parece como si alguien estuviera llorando

Omega: yo digo que suena como si estuvieran golpeando a alguien

Alfa: les apuesto a que sé que es

Eli: cómo vas a saber que es con tan solo escucharlo o escucharla no sé qué sea

Alfa: ay Eli, algún día sabrás, pero si ahora no me equivoco, eso suena como cachorros de sabueso para babosas, déjenme ir a ver

Eli: no, alto, y si, si lo son, los vamos a tener que dejar ahí

Alfa: si, si lo son, me los voy a llevar, y si no daré a entender que no sé qué sea lo que hay en esa bolsa

Eli: como que te los vas a llevar, aparte no sabemos dónde van a estar, que van a comer, donde van a dormir

Alfa: mira, espérate, todavía no hemos visto lo que hay en esa bolsa y tú ya te estas preocupando

Eli: si, tienes razón, adelante

Alfa se dirigió hacia la bolsa, la abrió y vio que en su interior estaban seis hermosos cachorritos

Delta: ¿Qué, que es?

Alfa: solo miren (ella levanto en sus brazos a los cachorritos)

Eli: oh, no, no, no, no, de ninguna manera vamos a llevar a tantos cachorros al refugio, si quieres te puedes llevar uno, pero los demás no

Alfa: Eli, por favor, reconsidéralo, solo piensa están aquí solos, sin una madre que los cuide y los proteja, quien les dirá lo que está bien y lo que está mal

Eli: pero, de acuerdo

Ya en el camino Eli no dejaba de preguntarse esto

Eli: no sé cómo lograste convencerme, pero ahora que ya estamos aquí, estoy pensando que sería una buena idea

Alfa: y yo estaba pensando en que es una muy mala idea

Kord: ¿y porque lo seria, de todas formas tú fuiste la de la idea?

Alfa: si, lo sé, pero no me acordaba de que ya tengo sabuesos para babosas, es decir no me acordaba que ellos odian a los demás sabuesos

Trixie: ¿Cómo que ellos odian a los demás sabuesos, se supone que son de la misma especie?

Alfa: si, pasa como a los humanos, tenemos enemigos y amigos, y solo nosotros sabemos quiénes son

Delta: ¿y porque odian a los demás sabuesos?

Alfa: creo que tiene que ver con su pasado, de todos modos, los rescate de un lugar de peleas de perros

Pronto: bien, los he traído sanos y salvos gracias a mis increíbles sentidos topoides

Después de llegar todos se fueron a hacer lo que querían, por lo menos nada importante, excepto cierta persona que se concentró en la responsabilidad que ahora tenía en las manos (hablando literalmente, estaba cargando a los cachorros) ella había bajado a su laboratorio secreto que ya no era tan secreto y se puso a tratar de convencer a sus sabuesos de que los pequeños cachorritos no eran una amenaza, después de un rato los convenció y tuvo el valor de entrar a la jaula y dejar que los cachorritos y los adultos se conocieran bien, pero ella no quería salir de ahí, pues quería estar preparada por si surgía una inconveniencia, luego de unos diez minutos llego Eli

Eli: oye amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alfa: hola cariño, y esto, estoy presentándoles a los sabuesos adultos a los cachorros

Eli: de acuerdo, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Alfa: si quieres, pero recuerda va bajo tu propio riesgo

Eli: tranquila, ya me conocen, no creo que me hagan daño ahora

Alfa: está bien, entra entonces

Los dos se empezaron a encariñar con los sabuesos tanto que ya hasta los dejaban entrar en el refugio, y los demás lo aceptaban ya hasta tenían cada quien su favorito y para los sabuesos mayores los criaron como si fueran sus hijos, para loa cachorritos fue como si hubiesen encontrado una nueva familia, después de una semana, todos los de lavanda decidieron que ya era hora de que los cachorritos encontraran una nueva familia ya que ellos ya no podían seguir manteniéndolos

Entonces decidieron ir a todas las cavernas e ir ofreciendo a los cachorritos para ver quien quería hacerse responsable del cuidado de los cachorritos, y así pasaron, se llevaron a todos los cachorritos, menos a uno, ese uno fue el único que no pudo encontrar un hogar, se preguntaran porque, pues bien este cachorrito era muy pequeño, casi no podía pararse y dormía mucho

Eli: ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos y regresamos mañana

Alfa: no, no hasta que esta pequeña encuentre un hogar

Kord: Alfa, Eli tiene razón, debemos regresar

Trixie: al menos ya casi acabamos, mañana será un buen día

Pronto, de todos modos, ya solo es un sabueso que daño puede hacer

Alfa: si, tienen razón chicos, mañana será otro día

Ellos regresaron al refugio y como ese día hacia mucho frio decidieron que la cachorra deberá quedarse dentro para no enfermarse

Y a la mañana siguiente

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, todos se despertaron a las seis de la mañana porque se escuchó un ruido muy feo, parecía como si algo de cristal se hubiera caído

Eli: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kord: parece que vino de la cocina

Alfa ¡¿y la cachorra?!

Trixie: no lo sé, será mejor que vallamos a investigar

Omega: ¿y ahora que paso?

Delta: al parecer algo se cayó y rompió

Después de verificar que lo que se escuchó solo había sido una maceta, se pusieron a buscar a la cachorra, para ver si no estaba herida

Y después de varias horas de buscar, lo dos topoides despertaron

Pronto: ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

Kord: no escucharon lo que paso

Gamma: no, creo que yo no lo escuche

Pronto: ni yo

Alfa: bien, ahora que están despiertos, ayúdenos a buscar

Gamma: ¿Qué se supone que están buscando?

Eli: estamos buscando a la cachorra

Pronto: no se preocupen con mis habilidades de rastres de seguro y la encontramos antes de lo esperado

Alfa: si es que no les digo ahora mismo en donde esta

Kord: como si pudieras hacer eso

Alfa: claro que puedo, es más, cuanto quieres apostar

Kord: te parece diez de oro

Alfa: trato hecho, ahora síganme les mostrare donde esta o donde creo que esta

Ellos la siguieron hasta su laboratorio, ellos al entrar siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la jaula de los sabuesos

Alfa: si, sabía que estaba aquí

Kord: ¿Cómo hiciste eso, eso es técnicamente imposible?

Alfa: técnicamente si es imposible pero si hablamos científicamente es muy posible

Eli: ya fuera de chiste, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Alfa: simplemente me puse a escuchar

Trixie: ¿Cómo que a escuchar si no se puede escuchar desde acá abajo hasta allá arriba

Alfa: es cierto, pero si escuchas con atención y separas los sonidos de la naturaleza con los sonidos de las personas podrás deducir muy fácilmente lo que tienes que saber, ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que ver si ahora es adoptada

Ella entro en la jaula y tomo a la pequeña cachorra en sus brazos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir para llevarse a la cachorra para siempre los otros dos sabuesos empezaron a llorar

Eli: al parecer ya ha sido adoptada

Trixie: Eli tiene razón no se las puedes quitar, ve como se han puesto

Alfa: creo que tienen razón, sería una egoísta si no lo hiciera

Eli: ahora debemos pensar en un nombre para esta pequeña

Y así estuvieron un tiempo decidiendo nombres pero ninguno les parecía

Alfa: ya, que se llame cucaracha y le decimos cuca de cariño

Eli: no sería una mala idea

Trixie: si, ese nombre se oye bonito

Alfa: bien, entonces ese nombre se queda

**Y así llegamos hasta el final de esta historia, que opinan**

**Y para esta historia quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi mascota cucaracha, en cuya historia me inspire para esta historia, la verdadera historia fue esta**

**Mis primos y yo íbamos caminando por la calle un día hasta que de repente paso una camioneta y tiro una bolsa de basura por la ventana, a nosotros no nos dio importancia hasta que vimos que se empezaba a mover y entonces uno de mis primos fue a revisar que era y vio a seis cachorros, tres machos y dos hembras, decidimos llevárnoslos y después de convencer a nuestros padres los fuimos a regalar a un parque y solo quedo una cachorrita, pero esa nadie se la quería llevar por más que intentáramos regalarla, puesto que estaba muy pequeña y flaca, pero después de intentar nos rendimos y decidí quedármela yo, y desde ese día ha sido mi mejor amiga y me enorgullece decir que ya está mejor y en este día cumpliendo un año exactamente**

**Y que me dicen ustedes se animan a contar las historias de sus mascotas**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
